Edge of the Unknown
by LadyDakota
Summary: A crossover with K-mart & Wesker, post RE:5. Includes Alice, but story line will stick mostly with the game with a few alterations. K-mart finds herself missing a ghost, one that's against everything she stands for. M for Violence, Language,& lemons!
1. Chapter 1: Rank

This will be a Resident evil game and movie cross over. Though most of it will stick with game, I'm only bringing over Alice and K-Mart. So obviously the world didn't go extinct, but we will say Alice and K-Mart infiltrated a boat of Umbrella experiments called Arcadia in which they both seen Wesker. This takes place right at the end of RE:5. The story will follow K-mart. Also, I've made her shorter for this story and Dan Dechant is still living in this story.

All characters are owned by Capcom & movie characters are Sony. And yes I am stealing Claire's nickname by Wesker for K-Mart.

Chapter 1: Rank

Early morning and I was wide awake, just staring at the ceiling. Alice was to my left, and still sound asleep. Our digital clock read 4:05. Alice would be awake in an hour, as for me K-mart AKA Kay, I was up and ready for my morning jog. With my black tank top and pink sweat pants on, I made my way to the door where I pulled on my Nikes and threw my long blonde hair into a pony tail. After exiting the complex, I made my way around our BSAA base jogging. We'd be leaving Africa soon, too soon.

With Wesker dead, everyone else was a peace... Everyone else, but me. In some strange way, I didn't want him to die. Though, we had never spoken, there was a strange chemistry every time I laid eyes on the man. Every time he had taken a few seconds to look at me. Not just to look at me, our eyes connected. Never once had he ever made a move to kill me. Though there was the one time I threw Alice a shotgun, I had never tried to harm him with my own hands. I remembered watching him die, during those last few seconds his eyes were on me. A part of me that day wanted to leap from the helicopter, but my body couldn't move.

It had only been a week, but my depression wouldn't budge. Everyone else was so happy, I felt like a traitor. I didn't want the world in destruction like Wesker had wanted. I simply wanted Wesker within the world. God I made no utter sense at all. Looking at wrist watch it was now 5 AM. I finally looked at my surroundings and realized I was another 10 minutes from the complex. I ran as fast as I could, hoping to beat Alice to the shower. I did, but not by much. Alice was nice and braided my hair into two french braids. We walked to the morning meeting for our orders. Dan Dechant took center stage.

"Morning everyone. With Wesker and Las Plagas taken care of, most of us will be returning to D.C. in the morning. Sheva has most graciously decided to come with us. Alpha and Delta will be coming. You too K-mart, we'll be assigning you to Alpha team once in D.C. since you've really pushed and proven yourself this outbreak. "

I was neither Alpha or Delta, I was still considered much a rookie. Though I hadn't caused any trouble and held my own. Dan liked me because I had been a survivor all the way from Raccoon City, where Alice had found me at K-Mart till now. He often though of me as a daughter and was happy to see me progressing.

"Just remember, Alpha team's uniforms don't come in pink sweetheart." I heard Chris snicker.

I turned and glared hard at him. Chris always had annoyed me. From flirting, mean comments, and finally killing Wesker. My feelings went from annoyance to strong dislike. He was always so damn snide and I could almost hate him for it. I don't why he even bothered with me when he had Jill. Why bother with some cute 20 year old when he had her? He was an Alpha and I refused him. Though over time you'd think he'd learn from it. Oh no, not our Chris.

Alice nudged for us to leave, so I simply followed.

"You know, he will be our team leader right?" she began.

"I'm aware and he shouldn't be mad over my... failure to let him advance on me. He has Jill." I retorted.

"I'd like for you to stay on Alpha team with me, I'd hate to have to downgrade because you can't keep your mouth in check." Alice replied smiling.

"Aww you love me after all!" I smirked.

"Unfortunately like a sister."

"Is everything packed already?" I asked biting my lip.

"Everything. Though you owe me for packing all of yours. Big owe me." Alice replied glaring.

"Do I not cook and clean for us every night?" I chimed.

"Are you saying you're wife and I the husband of our strange relationship?" She asked, laughing slightly.

"I think so!" I giggled.

I nearly cried when I seen all of our belongings packed. Africa was over with. Wesker was dead. Acceptance was hard for me. Most of the day was spent loading everyone's packs and belongings into cargo planes. The regular base inhabitants seemed unhappy to see us go. Though, I hadn't been shopping or wearing fashionable items lately, I would dearly miss Africa. Life was simple here. So simple the rest of my life that I had in D.C. was merely a dream. Here it didn't matter what I wore or drove. Life was simply survival, something I was excellent at. My paycheck didn't define me here. I defined me.

"You need to see someone in D.C." Alice said suddenly breaking my thoughts.

"It's just I'll miss here, is all. Though I can't stay here if the rest of my family isn't here. With Wesker dead, I'm not sure what to expect next." I replied exhaling the breathe I had been holding.

"Are you sure that's all?"

"I just miss..." I caught myself before I said him. Thinking it was one thing, saying... "life here. It was so simple and easy."

"We can stay if you like. Really it wouldn't bother me. I can live anywhere you know that." Alice offered. The thing that bothered me most was, that she was serious. She loved me so much, and I felt like such a dirty traitor.

"No, we can't. Our unit is leaving and so are we. End of story. I'll get over it." I replied smiling. Fake smiles, something I was sadly getting good at.

Dinner was all that was left, then we'd be flying out. I didn't feel like eating, so I sat in the plane and popped a sleeping pill. Soon my world faded, and I was there on Arcadia again. Wesker had just thrown off his glasses and our eyes stared at one another. My mind flashed again. I was lying on a table, his hands ran over my body, our eyes locked. My hand reached to his face, and the skin was smooth, his lips kissed my fingers. His eyes glowed softly, so beautiful. Our lips met, his kiss was gentle and soft with his hands tangling in my long hair. Then he drew away from me suddenly as a loud beeping noise filled the room. He looked down again, drawing a needle and syringe. I froze, my eyes full of tears.

"I apologize dear heart, another time." His voice strong voice told me. Instead of fighting him, I surrendered to him and the darkness he brought.

I awoke panting and crying. Alice and the others were staring. Even Dan Dechant's eyes were on me. I felt wildly embarrassed and wanted to run. Alice ran to me and felt my forehead. Claire came with a wash cloth that was wet and cold, she applied it to my sweaty forehead. Chris had been strangely silent, just staring and I was glad. Jill was the only one not staring.

"God girl, you act like Wesker really gave it to you bad." she muttered.

I ignored her comment and looked up to Alice.

"I remembered a little bit of Arcadia when I was dreaming. I'm not depressed and that wasn't a little psychological outburst." I said quickly.

"Want to talk about it?" Alice offered.

"In D.C. when we're alone." I replied.

"Shouldn't that be reported in D.C. for informational purposes?" Jill smirked.

"As Albert Wesker is dead, no additional information is needed on his case as it is closed." Dan stated. "If you like we can have the doctor on board to give you an anesthetic so you can realize the rest of the way." he offered, his voice full of care. It's what I liked about him, he was a hard ass and somehow caring.

"I'd much appreciate that. Thank you Dan." I replied, my eyes full of tears.

When I awoke again, I was in my bed at home. Alice had either been cooking or she had ordered food because the smell had drifted to my bedroom. Taking a deep breath, I slung my feet over the bed and made my way down the hall and down my stair case to the kitchen. Sheva and Alice sat on the stools at our island counter.

"Good morning sweetie. Sheva has taken up offer as a roommate." Alice told me cheerfully.

"I'm glad, now our lesbian rumors can go bye bye. Welcome to our home Sheva." I responded with a smile.

"Now now, that just means I'll become a lesbian too!" Sheva joked.

"Hey now, three is a party honey. They'll be jealous." I added.

Alice handed me some Chinese take out and we discussed the BSAA Ball for our welcome back to D.C.. I faked my excitement and convinced them to go shopping today. We took Alice's H2. The day was sunny which helped. Seeing the streets busy with healthy human life looked suddenly strange to me. It should have made me smile and feel like my work had paid off. Oddly, I found myself thinking how they all took it for granted. So careless in their every day activities, it made me wonder if they had ever thought of the men and women who paid the price for their freedom and right to live. I laughed softly and leaned into the backseat. I had finally grown up. I finally got it.

Alice ended up with a classic ball gown with small arm sleeves and a low back that was sapphire blue. Sheva got a light gold dress that was silk and flowed down her body, it had straps and a lower bust line. I chose a strapless light pink dress with a laced back. Alice and Sheva looked adorable, and the colors complimented them well. Then for the first time in months, we all enjoyed manicures and pedicures. All that was left of the day was our blood tests.

It was a necessary evil, but I didn't mind. As protocol, we all waited. I sat there listening to my iPod. An hour later, Dan walked up to me and motioned for me to follow along with the others. When we entered the room, the rest of my BSAA unit was there. This wasn't protocol.

"Kay. Your blood work came back as positive for both the T-virus and G-virus." Dan said suddenly.

The room went from idle chatter to absolute silence.

"That is impossible. I feel like normal." I uttered.

"This is why I've called everyone here. For an Alpha team decision. Her virus' are deeply embedded in her DNA. We're thinking she's like Alice. Both of them are suppressed. We're thinking the traits only come out when her life is threatened."

"That explains a few things, but I've never attacked anyone or tried to eat people. I've never felt the hunger." I replied calmly.

"Is there anything you're not telling us?" Dan asked.

"I... don't know how to explain... When the infected are about, I can sense them. It's how I survived until Alice found me in Raccoon City. It's how I never have any of them sneak up on me. I sense exactly how close they are to me within... 1000 feet I believe." I stammered. I wasn't sure what would happen. I didn't want to get shot, or experimented on. I just wanted to be in the Alpha unit with Alice and Sheva.

"Right. We're doing further testing to see if there is any release of the virus' in your system. For now, we'd like your fellow team member's opinions."

"As long as she's not going to turn on us, it's nice having another Alice around." Claire stated firmly.

"Well theory is, she was born like this. We've been going through her medical files from birth till now. Her genetic profile is the same, except the fact she has 24 pairs of chromosomes. She was adopted and we can't link her parental DNA. Alice was also born with a T-virus immunity. Though her body didn't kill the virus it suppressed the bad for her advantage." Dan replied.

"So you are saying the cutie over there is just the evolution of the human race?" A voice I hadn't recognized asked. Simultaneously we all looked behind us. A dirty blonde guy stood there smirking. Claire ran to hug him.

"Leon!" She leaped into his arms. He hugged back smiling.

"Hey doll." He looked over and winked at me.

"We've been finding a small number of the population has some immunities. Though young'n over there is the first with both. It's no reason to keep her from her team. If she hasn't turned by now she never will." He added.

"Discussion over. Welcome to Alpha team K-Mart. Our scientists may ask for additional blood work for antidote testing from time to time. Enjoy the rest of your evening guys."

I let out a breath of relief. My heart was thudding and it almost hurt. Alice and Sheva took my hands and lead me out of the building. I caught a few looks of distrust from the others and it bothered me. All I wanted was to go home and cry. When we got home, we were surprised to see Josh Stone at our doorstep, luggage in hand. Sheva ran to hug him.

"Africa just wanted the same without you guys, so I transferred. Do I still get my own room?" He smiled and I let out a squeal of joy.

"Yes, I'm happy you came. Something good came out of today besides dresses." With that said Sheva and Alice gave each other a look and shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2: Dance with the Devil

All characters are owned by Capcom & movie characters are Sony. Also there will be some language, sex themes, and violence to come.

Chapter 2: Dance with the Devil

It was the day of the ball. Everyone was in a crazy cheerful mood. As usual, I was the only exception. The sky was sunny and I was being pampered for the day. There was no real reason for my lack of a good mood. Though, I was surrounded by people when I wanted to be alone. Next I was wondering when I was going to dye my hair black and wear a ton of black eye liner. The thought made me giggle. My hair was bring curled, and god did that take time. I loved, yet hated my hair. At times I felt envious of Jill who kept hers short.

"Looking good Barbie." Chris said over my shoulder.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I chided.

"Yep, she looks good too." he replied, as I watched him smirking from the mirror.

"You're not supposed to be flirting with your subordinates." I added.

"You wished I was. It would be the best thing to ever happen to you. Though I doubt you'd be smart enough to seize it."

"The only thing about you I'd seize is your balls by my right knee." I replied smiling sweetly.

Chris wandered off and I was glad. Why I signed up for having to deal with him ever day, I didn't know. With Wesker dead, I think all his humanity went out the window. Was Chris ever nice to me? No, definitely not. I was pretty so he always assumed me as dumb. I tried at various times to think of the good things about Chris, but he always ruined it. Jill, I liked her, but felt bad for her. Claire, we got along and I liked her.

Butterflies formed in my stomach as my make up and final touches were being made. There was nothing I could find worthy of the butterflies. Alice and Sheva looked gorgeous, the colors were picked out really suited us.

"You look kinda nervous, what's up?" Alice asked as her blue eyes met my hazel eyes.

"I don't know, I feel like... Someone important will meet me there." I blinked at the statement, but I felt it was true.

"If it's Prince Charming, I'll be pissed." Sheva laughed.

"I promise to ask if he has brothers." I informed them with a smile.

"I haven't seen you this alive in weeks. God I hope you meet someone there." Alice told me.

I nodded as Alice placed a pearl necklace around my neck. I also added a pearl and metal flower bracelet on my right hand. I looked to the mirror. I was a princess, but I was scared my prince could never come. No, no a dead prince can't make this ball I told myself. As I walked around the Dechant's manor, I stopped in the living room which held a piano. For some reason when my fingers found the keys, I played the Moonlight Sonata and thought of his kiss.

I was only halfway through the song when Claire barged in looking pissed.

"Stop!" She yelled. My fingers stopped and I looked at her.

"Why in the world would you play that?" she demanded. I could only blink.

"I was thinking of someone and my fingers moved." I replied simply.

"Who on earth could you be thinking of? That song is like Wesker's fucking lullaby!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I blinked again. His lullaby? I was playing his fucking lullaby and didn't know it? How was it possible? Maybe I was crazy. Maybe I did need help.

"Sorry, it's just a touchy subject. You didn't know. How could you? You weren't there. Please accept my apology, Kay."

"Of course. I understand." I replied sweetly.

With her eyes still on me, I quickly exited the room. My emotions were again a mess. Would it always be like this? Would I always be this lovesick for a love I never got the experience. Would Wesker even be capable of loving a weakling like me? No, no. He would only seek out a strong woman and I was no where near that. Sure, I could take on infected monsters, survive a biological war, and remain unharmed for the duration of a zombie city take over, but would any of the prove special to likes of an Alpha male like him? Just stop, I told myself. He's dead, it doesn't matter.

My mood stayed stable through the day, which was filled with a state dinner and a press conference. I couldn't bring myself to eat and I thankfully was avoided by the press. Everyone had a date, but me. It struck me as odd, because I was the one expected to have a boy toy or two on hold. I wondered if anyone really noticed, if they did no one commented. I did my best to smile every time a camera came my way. The president handed us medals and shook our hands. Though I felt honored, I also felt guilty.

Finally at the ball, I sat down and watched the others. Everyone seemed exceptionally happy and I was glad for them. I just wished I could be like them. I reclined my chair to the fall and slipped into a sleepy state and I was exhausted with keeping up my appearance for the day. My stomach turned to butterflies again and I rolled my eyes.

"May I have this dance, dear heart?"

My eyes flew wide open. I glared, thinking it was a sick joke. To my surprise, Albert Wesker was looking down at me. Most of him was hidden by the shadows, but I knew it was him by his stance, body, height, and most of all his voice..

"Have I gone mad?" I asked myself. I blinked and he was still there when my eyes opened.

"I'm afraid not. No matter how many times you close your eyes, I will still be there when you open them Dahlia." He replied in his matter of fact tone. It unnerved me how he knew my real name. His hand touched mine and he lifted me from my chair effortlessly.

"How?" I asked, breathlessly.

"I have more than nine lives. Haven't you heard?" He chuckled softly. "If they ask later on, I took you against your will."

With that said, he danced us over to the dance floor and the Moonlight Sonata started playing as if on que. It took a good minute for people to stop moving and to stare. I felt alive again and I fought the urge to smile. I fought it harder than I had fought anything in my life. Then I heard the guns being drawn. All I could do was stare at his face. He looked extremely calm and fearless, I must have looked frightened. He leaned his head down, kissing my ear as he did so.

"Do not fear, dear heart. They will not shoot with you in my arms. You are safe."

"It's not me I fear for." I replied, my eyes coming to tears.

"I've made it through worse."

Chris approached the line of guns as did Dan and Alice. My tears finally fell and I could barely breathe. How could it end like this? How on earth could he or I live once the gunfire started? As the music stopped, he stopped. He moved behind me and walked us to the stage, the cameras followed.

"Drop her Wesker!" Chris yelled.

"I wouldn't want to break such an exquisite creature Chris. She's such a valueable subject. Though I doubt you'd ever know her true value" Wesker replied coolly.

"What do you think you think you are going to do walk out the front doors?" Dan asked.

"I can actually. By law, you can't harm me. You haven't any evidence of me breaking the law in this country."

Dan looked at the others and nodded. The guns lowered slowly. I finally breathed in. Wesker smiled triumphantly, his hand moved my chin to look at him.

"I shall see you soon, dear heart. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

He pushed me softly towards Alice and she caught me. I could barely stand and she held an iron grip. He winked at me before speaking.

"I'd also like to announce the rebirth of the Umbrella Corporation." Wesker started walking to the door.

"You won't be walking soon enough Wesker, you better pray we never recover the old hard drives." Chris yelled after him.

"Good luck arresting me from across the world, Chris."

With Wesker finally out of the door, I collapsed. Alice hugged me as the others asked how I was feeling. How could I say great? God I felt alive. I said nothing when they asked. Dan was offering the base for a place to stay and I shook my head. For an hour we debated his return. We were informed we really couldn't shoot him on sight, which bothered me none. Intel did report Umbrella was on the mend. Apparently, their pharmaceuticals had been pulling in massive money overseas. Though, no one knew how exactly came to be Chairman and CEO. Wesker finally got his wish. He had recreated Umbrella without anyone knowing it. While we were all busy battling Tricell, he had been raising Umbrella from the grave.

Finally home, hours later, I made my way to my room without a word to anyone. I went straight to my shower. With my skin pink and warm from the shower, I felt alright again. The world wasn't spinning as I put on a black bra and slipped into black silk pajama shorts. I fell on my large bed with a soft thud and laid there listening to the rain with my eyes closed.

"Soon enough, dear heart?" His velvet deep voice filled my room.

"I should hate you and try to kill you. Why can't I?" I asked softly.

"Ask yourself this. Why can't you find any other man desirable? Why am I the only one?"

"I don't know. I think my genes notice you." I replied, sitting up slowly.

"It's chemical your attraction, as is mine. You're a sub species human, I'm the only other one. Our pheromones interacted every time we met. I've had women throw themselves at me over the years, yet the only one I ever wanted happened to be you." He informed me.

"So you just want to fuck me then?" I blurted out, my cheeks blushed.

"At the moment, yes." He replied, his voice void of emotion.

"Too bad, I'm not a piece of meat." I retorted, feeling like he had punched a whole through my chest.

"Do you honestly think you'll find an attraction to a man as much as you want me?" He asked cynically.

"No, but I rather be alone than your piece of ass. It's not fair to me, I deserve better." At this moment, I wanted to run from him. How could the one man on earth I felt anything for be such an ass?

"You don't want me?" He questioned.

"At this very moment, no Albert Wesker. I do not want you!" I yelled. His hand grabbed my mouth. When he released it, I realised he had crawled on top of me with his feline swiftness.

"We'll see." His lips claimed mine as his hands roamed all over my body. I wanted to resist after being so insulted, but it was hopeless. I found myself moaning as soon as his hands found my breasts. Then as soon as his hands reached into my shorts, I pulled back. His hand paused.

"No, no! Get away from me. Just go!" I begged.

"Did I hit a nerve, dear heart?" he asked smugly.

"No and I'm keeping it that way." I retorted my voice full of fury.

"I can can stay away from you, but can you stay away from me?" He laughed. He went to the french doors or my balcony and waved. I fell back into my bed in a heap of emotions. I was beyond humiliation. I was still a virgin, and I wonder if he knew. I just couldn't let him take me and use me like that. I wanted him, had missed him, but I couldn't let him walk all over me. No, I'd have to restrain myself around him. I would not be some young mistress for him. Plenty of men had asked me of that honor. What made him so special other than the fact he was the only match to my species? I took another breath.

"Albert Wesker is the enemy. Treat him as such."I said out loud. It made me feel slightly better. It was the only thing I could do.


	3. Chapter 3: Mine

All characters are owned by Capcom & movie characters are Sony. And yes I am stealing Claire's nickname by Wesker for K-Mart. Also, I will start adding in Wesker's POV in bits and pieces. I hope you guys like! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Mine

I had only gotten a mere 3 hours of sleep when Alice was dragging me out of bed. Apparently a few BOWs were running loose in a Tricell lab in London. They choose to call us. Which peaked my interest. Most companies tried to hide their dirty work. As we were loading up we given files of the report to go over. It was too early for this non-sense. The report claimed lab tampering, and the subjects weren't intended as BOWs. They somehow mutated beyond what was given to them.

"Wesker..." I whispered.

"Oddly enough, we received the report from A. Wesker." Dan who was sitting right next to me said.

"What I don't get is, how in the world did he get to London so quickly? He only had 4 or 5 hours." I replied.

"He had since the Ball, it would be plenty of time with Umbrella's jets."

"No, he only had 4 or 5 hours Dan." I responded. Knowing full well the questions were coming.

"You know this how?" Chris asked looking over from his seat.

"He came to say hello last night." I admitted, my head looking to the ground.

"You choose to tell us this now?" Jill demanded.

"It's really quite um... embarrassing." my voice was growing quiet by every word.

"Just spit it out K-mart." Leon barked.

"He stopped by to inform me that..." My hands covered my face as I felt it getting red. "That, he, we... Our pheromones react to one another, more so than they do with... normal humans." I was stammering at that point. God I just wanted to jump from the plane and die at that moment.

To my horror, the plane fell silent for the next few hours. Dan did hold my hand for comfort and I was glad. Though the pity was getting to me. I drifted off to sleep, and woke up as we were landing. I wondered how bad they talked about me, though what could I do really? I was shocked to see Carlos meeting us on the run way. He looked amazing as always and I ran to this arms giving him a big hug.

"You've grown a lot K-mart." he said sweetly, at the end of our hug.

"Of course. I've been every where, seen a lot more than what you would expect of me." I replied, my voice still excited.

"You're definitely different." He looked to the others who were staring. "Right. So this way. The BOWs are being contained in the lower regions of their facility. No casualties yet, and head of the lab is waiting for us on the surface entry with instructions."

I stayed with Carlos, even sitting with him in the SUV ride over. Besides Wesker, the only other man I had ever liked was Carlos. Being close to him like this gave me hope that I wouldn't be stuck with the monster Albert Wesker. The next thing I knew, I was falling asleep again.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Carlos was shaking me gently.

"No, you're far too comfy and nice."

I heard him laugh and then knew it was him dragging me out of the SUV. Everyone else looked pleasant. I guess my cuddling and sleep session affirmed them that I wasn't stuck on Wesker or his damn pheromones. The entrance looked deserted, but we kept marching any way. Weapons were being handed out and equipped. I opted for my standard Desert Eagles, an AK47, and my M82A1 SASR. Carlos helped me into my gear like old times and it made me feel like less of the traitor I had been a week ago.

As we neared the entrance, I paused. Butterflies formed in my stomach and I motioned for the group to stop. With my adrenaline catching, I edged into the doors with my pistols drawn. A man stood there, it wasn't just any man. He looked like Wesker, only slightly older. His blue eyes caught mine and we stared for a few seconds. He was dressed in lab attire, I noted.

"Barbie, are you dead yet?" I heard Chris call.

"Come and find out." I yelled back.

As the others approached, the snickering and jokes stopped immediately.

"Hello, I'm Alexander Wesker, the lead scientist for this facility." He said, his voice clear. Silence filled the room. Being the only one with a somewhat clear mind, I spoke.

"What happened here Mr. Wesker?" I asked calmly.

"It was a normal day. Until the lab exploded. I was in the conference room when we received footage of BOWs coming from the lab. We sealed them off. Our dilemma, besides the obvious is this. We weren't experimenting on any type of virus in this facility, it's pharmaceuticals only." He replied, his gaze finally leaving me.

The coordinates and keycards were given out. Though I had a few questions for Alex Wesker, they'd have to wait. Alex waved to us as we got on the elevator. I smiled back to him, which was odd of me. If he was part of Wesker's Children, then no wonder I felt at ease with him. I was very acceptive of being different of my friends. I wanted to be like everyone else. I wanted a husband and children, but I also wanted a world of freedom and safety. So in a way, I was grateful to be apart of the BSAA. Maybe a husband or children could never be apart of my life.

The only thing annoying about the London's Tricell branch was the fact it was utterly silent. We were walking through the higher part of the lab and as expected it looked like a typical BOW attack. How it managed to not kill anyone, I didn't understand. Maybe everyone was at the meeting when it occurred which would just luck for so many. It might also explain tampering. Carlos stayed in front of me at all times, and I just wanted to giggle at him. I wonder if he realized he was as protective of me as he really was.

"I'm not sensing anything, just continue to the lower levels. It'll save time and nerves." I suggested.

"Sure if you feel like being the lamb to slaughter." Chris replied.

"Very well. I'd like to get out of here some time today." I replied, moving to the front of the pack. Carlos along with Alice, moved with me.

A few rooms later, I felt them moving. There were three of them, pretty big in size. I held up three fingers and pointed to the door. I slid my Desert Eagles in their holsters and pulled my AK47 from my back. I looked behind to see if everyone was ready, as soon as they were I slid the keycard in place. When the door opened, I saw the first creature. It was a mutated tiger, looking at me from five feet away. My finger hit the trigger without any hesitation. With the combined firepower from Alice and Carlos, it didn't get the chance to jump from the desk. The second one came running towards and leaped over our heads. While Chris, Jill, Claire, and Dan dealt with that one, the third one was staring at me. Then it came running.

With my adrenaline pumping I went running towards it, I unsheathed one of my leg knives and jumped towards it. The tiger and I met half in the air. With it outweighing me, I fell with it on top of me. My knee kept it's chest and mouth away from me. Instead of stabbing it in head, I grabbed it's head with both hands. Feeling my rage swell inside of me I ripped it's snapping head off with ease. The body went limp as I threw the head, I kicked the rest of the carcass off me. I just laid there for a few seconds breathing heavily.

"K-mart are you ok?" I heard Carlos ask. From my place in the floor, I nodded. I laid there concentrating. I couldn't feel any more creatures.

"I think that's it. I'm not sensing anything other than Wesker number 2 up top." I said, finally jumping up on my feet.

"Take samples and let's get out of here." Dan commanded, taking my word for it.

Looking down at tigers, I knew it was Uroboros. The bodies were gaining the same qualities as Wesker's had in the volcano. Though maybe the tigers had been infected with a more stable version. The bodies held more composition, though the skin was rubbery and limbs easily bended. Alex was waiting for us at the top.

"Two questions, how did tigers get down there? Why aren't there bodies down there? I have never seen an outbreak without casualties." I asked before anyone could say anything to him.

"The tigers are used for drug testing as well as biological studies. When it's a major company conference, the heads are in the private room and the rest of the employees are in the main entertainment room as footage is streamed." He replied without missing a beat.

I looked to Carlos, not wanting to believe him. He was a Wesker child after all, I couldn't imagine him being much different from Albert. Maybe I was being too judgmental, but I liked living. I glared at Alex for a while, until Carlos led me away. Dan spoke with Alex while we loaded into the SUVs feeling relieved that today was a casualty free day. As soon as Dan pulled off we took off for the airport.

"Fine work K-mart. I'll miss you." Carlos told me as we neared the airport.

"I wish you were Alpha team, then we could see each other more." I replied sweetly.

"We're still recruiting more, Rebecca has opted to come from Tokyo. Just put in for it and I'll see you're on the next plane out Oliveira." Dan commented. I smiled at Dan.

"Our house still has two rooms open Carlos. You'll help even out the ratio for poor Josh who's stuck with 3 females." Alice added. With Carlos being cornered, he simply reached for Dan's hand and shook it. For once, I was happy on a plane ride.

For the next few hours Dan pretty much interrogated me on the Weskers. I told him I felt more of an attraction for Albert, but I felt very aware of Alex. I also told him to not worry about Albert as he had offended more in 5 minutes than Chris had managed all the years I had known him. I convinced my attraction was also purely sexual. Which wasn't a complete lie. I felt a little bit more for Wesker, but I'd never admit it after the way he had spoken to me.

It was about 8 PM when we got home. I felt the need to go out for the first time in six months. Carlos and the others weren't much for going clubbing. I already received the various grunts and eyerolls as I ran about the house getting ready. I ended up in a black and gunmetal leopard print strapless mini dress. I also were 5 inch stilettos and large silver hoops earrings. My hair was in soft wild curls. I had on thick winged black eyeliner with barbie pink lips.

"I can't believe I'm letting you out of the house looking like a whore. You better run before Carlos sees you!" Alice yelled as I was running out the door.

I practically fell into my blue mustang. I sped out of the driveway, fearful of Carlos seeing me like this. I convinced myself that I needed to be young and that I wasn't dead, yet anyway. I also needed to find a new man to lose myself in for just a few hours. As I pulled around to DC9. I walked to the front of the line, surprised to see the same bouncer who always let me. He smirked and moved the rope.

I scanned the club for places to dance. I ended up by a couch area. There I started dancing, moving my hips to the techno music, looking like I was belly dancing. As I dance, my shields broke down and I gave in to the music, forgetting time and everything else. Eventually, a guy sat down on the couch I was dancing in front of me. Smirking, I asked.

"Enjoying the show?" my voice came out teasingly.

"Sure am Dahlia." came the reply from a very familiar voice.

Instead of simply turning, I did so as I danced. I was relieved when it wasn't Wesker. In stead it was Carlos. Though surprised all to hell, I was happy it was him.

"I think I grew up more than you liked." I giggled.

"Oh no, it's about time Kay." his reply shocked me.

His held on to me as I danced. His dark eyes on me, it made me feel wanted. Wanted, it's how Wesker made me feel, but he was pure evil. Even if Carlos slept with me, he'd be there when I woke up. He'd cuddle with me and whisper me the sweet nothings I craved to hear from a man. As his hands roamed my body, they stopped when they reached my ass.

"Why aren't you wearing panties?" His voice seemed annoyed.

"I'm tired of being a virgin Carlos." I replied, still moving my body in slow sultry moves.

"Good thing I showed up tonight. Huh?"

I smirked and straddled his lap, my body still moving. His large hands roamed all over me. His head leaned forward and he placed kisses all over my throat. I moaned and concentrated on grinding against him. It was hard when he started licking my breasts throw my dresses' cloth. Then I realized he was rock hard.

"Take me home, let's go to bed." I whispered.

As I stood, my arm was grabbed hard and I was yanked backwards. My body landed into something hard. When I looked up, I met Wesker's very angry glowing feline eyes. As Carlos stood, Wesker slammed me into the couch from behind. His fist connected with Carlos and he went flying. Wesker turned to me and then drug to the exit of the club. As when we exited he threw me over his shoulder. A few blocks and he set me down in front of a black Bentley. He opened the door, then when I refused to get in he slung me into the leather seat. As we sped to the interstate, I fought him. He eventually held me with one arm over the middle console and I felt my sides bruising. Eventually I gave up and he let go. He then looked to me glaring.

"For someone who didn't want to be treated like a whore, you act like one with ease." He said coldly.

"He would have cuddled with me after wards, it's more than what you would have done!" I shot back.

"Right before he moved on the next female to fuck the next night."

"Like you wouldn't have done the same thing!" I screamed.

His right hand slapped my face hard. I sat there quietly as he drove, rubbing my face. I was beyond infuriated at this point and I was tired of pain. I paid slight attention to the road signs as we passed. We were going north. Then with my anger almost in control, I looked to him. He seemed extremely angry, his teeth were gritting, and he was grimacing. His eyes glowed harshly through his sunglasses and that scared me.

"I wouldn't have done that to you, dear heart." he said finally after seemed like an eternity to me.

"I thought I was supposed to come to you. Not the other way around." I replied, my eyes back on the road.

"It would appear that I lied." He replied his voice still livid.

"Where are we going?" My voice came out like a whisper because I was scared of the answer.

"Home." He said simply.

When I looked to him again, he had a needle in hand. I drew my arms in instantly. He smirked.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice." He informed me coldly.

I let out a breathe and slowly let my left arm lean on the center console. Tears spilled down my face when I felt the needle sink into my skin. The darkness came and I was scared.

With Dahlia sound asleep, I reclined her seat so she'd be comfortable. She had been a handful of surprises lately. From tearing heads off to her attempt of throwing the one innocence she retained away. She stood her ground, while I respected it, it didn't matter. She was mine. She did deserve more than me just fucking her, but she just didn't understand me. I wasn't going to tell her I loved her just to get into her panties. That was the typical male lie for any woman. She was special. Over time, she'd have to just get used to my cold sentiment. Maybe even one day she'd appreciate my honesty. It's more than any other man on this Earth would grant her.

It was past 2 AM when I pulled into Toronto to the manor. Dahlia was still sound asleep, looking cute. She was the only woman on this planet who I'd use the word on. I had never used it until I seen her on Arcadia. She could have been mine then, but Alice came to the rescue. I would have killed Alice, but once I seen the bond she shared with Dahlia, I couldn't do it. At least not in front of Dahlia.

Dahlia felt as light as feather as I carried her inside the manor. As I walked to the hive entrance, she actually leaned into me. As if it was habit, I kissed her forehead. It was comical how much she thought I just wanted to fuck her. If only the girl had any clue what she had done to me...


	4. Chapter 4: Unintended

Chapter 4: Unintended

All characters are owned by Capcom & movie characters are Sony. Also I will now be switching POVs between K-mart/Dahlia and Wesker. For those of you who don't know, Dahlia is K-mart's real name, but she hates it. Also please forgive my "stutter" typing. Sometimes I'll type a word twice, not at all, or try to make a hybrid word.(How 1984 of me I know) I try really hard to correct them all, but alas I'm not perfect. . Oh btw, the chapter might get a little dirty ;) You've been warned.

Wesker's POV

Dahlia slept curled around me, as we laid in bed. Her head laid on my chest and I couldn't help but play with her golden curls as I went over data on my laptop. Alex had been pulling a fast one, testing her. It pissed me off. Alex was just a Wesker Child. He wasn't enhanced virally like me, but it seemed to piss my older sibling off. He wasn't perfect anymore. He wasn't completely harmless, he was ruled by his ego. Which made him stupid. Eventually, I'd have to take him out, but for now I enjoyed the competition in the financial world. I'd take him out slowly, unless he dared to threaten Dahlia again. Uroboros was proven to be deadly, but not perfect. It wasn't strong enough. My own virus fought it off.

So it was back to the drawing board. As Dahlia was here, it would have to wait. I wrapped a blanket around her as she shivered. Finally, I set the laptop aside and rubbed my tired eyes. My body didn't require much sleep, but with the rain coming down hard and the warmth radiating from Dahlia I felt the need to. Kicking my boots, to the side of the bed with a soft clank, I wrapped my arms around her. Her breathing didn't change a bit and it seemed like she cuddled even more into my body. My senses gave way to my usual light sleep soon after.

When I awoke two hours later, Dahlia's sleep was notably lighter. Getting up from the bed carefully, I kissed her warm forehead. Slipping into a fresh suit and boots, I headed for the kitchen. I spent my sweet time making her a fruit plate for when she finally woke. From the stainless steel fridge, I grabbed Greek yogurt with honey as I knew it was Dahlia's favorite. Since her blood work had shown up in the BSAA network, they had compiled a very thorough profile on her. From the files, I learned her favorites, her dislikes, school records and grades, college transcript, financial records, and the list went on. I decorated the fruit around the bowl of yogurt as I kept running her files through my mind.

The tray of food and apple juice was placed on the glass nightstand next to her. Looking at her face, I decided to clean it. Her eye make up was smudged and partially worn off due to her crying. The make up annoyed me more than anything, I decided as I applied a damp, cool wash cloth to her face, gently wiping the imperfections away. Dahlia started moving as I kept wiping her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at me. I wiped the corner of her eye, ridding her perfect face of the mess.

"What on earth are you doing Wesker?" She growled as she slowly sat up.

"Cleaning your face, so you don't look like a whore." I replied cooly.

Her hazel eyes drifted over to her breakfast, then back to me. I waved my hand to the food and nodded. Very carefully, she grabbed the tray and sat it in front of her. She even sniffed the food before taking a bite of a strawberry, while her eyes stayed on me. It was like she was expecting me to pull a sinister move. If it had been anyone else, I would have. As she ate, I walked over to my walk in closet and came out with a pair of faded jeans, a black V-neck shirt, and black and pink Nikes. Her facial expression seemed surprised when I walked out.

"You might want to wear something more comfortable after your shower, if you wish one." I said dryly.

"Then what?" she asked, before placing a spoonful of yogurt in her mouth and licking the spoon clean.

"I take you home."

"Just like that?" Dahlia questioned, her eyebrows arched in pure disbelief.

"Yes. Unless you would like to stay longer." I replied simply, smirking at the last bit.

"What the hell are you playing at Wesker?" Her voice turned to fury.

"No games, just making sure you aren't making any mistakes you will regret."

She placed the tray back on the night stand carefully, then stared at me in disbelief. She swallowed hard, then leaned forward taking my face in her small hands and removing my sunglasses. Her eyes concentrated on mine. Grabbing her petite body, I sat her on my lap for a closer look. Her face emulated no signs of struggle or concern. Smirking, I leaned in closer, pressing my lips against hers. What I hadn't expected was her response. Instead of slapping me or pulling back, her small fingers were caught in my hair and her lips kissing me back fiercely with need.

Exploring her mouth with my tongue, I rocked her onto her back and she made no protest. Pushing back the blanket, I broke away to look at her. Her eyes were wild with a need for me, that I had never expected to see. My only goal was to seize this moment and I did as I leaned back down to claim her mouth. My hands roamed over her breasts and soon moans escaped her mouth. Finally I sat up, removing my shirt. Her eyes were glued to my physique though, I knew she wasn't surprised by my body in the least.

"Do you want me, dear heart?" I asked heatedly, my eyes narrowing on her body.

"No Wesker, I need you. I always have..." her voice was a soft whisper full of innocence and truth, like it was a well kept secret. It probably had been.

Pulling a switch blade from my boot, I motioned for her to be still as I cut down her tight dress. The sight of her nude made me harden. I bent my head down, placing a kiss on both of her breasts as I kicked off my boots. Her hands went to my belt, watching her have trouble, I smiled and unbuckled it. Small, nervous hands unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down. Her breath caught at the sight of my manhood that was ready for her. Unbelievably she leaned down and licked it before taking me in her mouth. My head fell back as her mouth felt incredible. My body tightened as she licked and sucked me, as I felt close I pushed her on her back gently.

My lips kissed a trail down her navel to her clean shaved mound. I licked her lips, eliciting a moan. Then my tongue moved to her inner fold straight to her clit, which I started licking in slow lazy circles. Her breathing became erratic as I my finger slipped slightly inside her where it hit the hymen. She was tight, so very tight. I was scared I'd be too thick for her first time. I didn't want to hurt anymore than necessary, I wanted her to enjoy this.

"Wesker just take me, please... please..." Her voiced begged.

Hearing her beg became my undoing. I crawled on top her and stared at her hazel eyes, studying her face. She seemed to really want me and looked frantic to some degree. My lips came down on hers gently for a chaste kiss and her arms wrapped around me.

"I'll be as gentle as I can be..." I promised. Her head nodded.

As I entered her slowly, her moan turned to a soft cry of pain and her nails racked down my back with tears in her eyes. I paused letting her collect herself and get used to feel of me. She took in a breath and I felt blood trickle down my back. I felt a ping of guilt as I must have hurt her for that much of a reaction.

"Dahlia, I'm sorry dear heart." I started apologizing.

"Don't stop Albert, please! Just don't." She replied smiling slightly.

For a while I moved my hips slowly, feeling her heat and wetness build. Her moans filled my ears like the sweetest melody and though I held perfect control, I wasn't sure how much more it would last. Between her being so tight and the build up of sexual tension over the years, my control was slipping to harder, deeper thrusts. Dahlia never cried out in pain and instead seemed to like it better. The deeper and harder I went the more she moaned and moved against my body. Finally, she screamed my name and I felt her climax as her muscles tightened around me. It was the end of my careful control, and I half collapsed on her as I came.

Catching myself on my elbows, I kissed her sweaty forehead. Finally pulling out, I walked into the bathroom and turned the jacuzzi tub water on. Walking back to the bedroom, I noticed she was looking down at the sheets. I cocked my head over and seen a large amount of blood. I ran with inhuman speed to her side and studying her, to make sure the bleeding had stopped and it had.

"I'm sorry dear heart, I didn't mean to do that." I said softly.

"It's not your fault, it's just my biology." she replied simply.

* * *

**K-Mart's POV**

Wesker seemed genuinely surprised by my lack of anger with how much bleeding had occurred. In all fairness, I did bleed his back pretty badly. Though it didn't matter since he had long since healed. He studied me for a bit, then scooped me into his arms. He was careful as he carried me to the tub. The warm and soapy water was much welcomed by my now sore body. I was shocked that Wesker left me to bathe on my own, but in a way it made it better. My emotions were quite simply a battle field. In my own way, I was trying to emotionally detach from Wesker. Losing one's virginity to the sworn enemy was in no way a brilliant way to detach, I chided myself.

After the relaxing bath, I dried off and dressed quickly. Wesker just sat on the bed watching me curiously. I could have been shy about him seeing me naked, but after losing my virginity to him... How shy could I really be? He rose as I tied the shoes. In the most bizarre behavior of him, he offered his hand. I hesitated in taking it, which made him chuckle. He lead me through the mansion. It was mostly modern themed with neutrals and silver pieces and furniture.

Unreal to me was my reaction when he opened the front door, it opened to an elevator. Maybe it had been a good thing that I was such a good sport about things. The door opened and we stepped in. Without pressing any buttons, the elevator ascended. We stepped out in what seemed another mansion. My eyes could only roll as this one was just the same as the one below the surface. Though this mansion seemed lifeless. It was depressing in a way, such beauty put to waste. It made me wonder if that's what Wesker thought about Excella. She was pretty to look at, but Wesker's intellect was well beyond her...Then it made me wonder, was I another Excella? I could feel my face crumbling as my mind was lost to waves of uncertainty.

"What's wrong, dear heart?" He said, looking at me over his shoulder.

"Just thinking..." I answered quickly, trying desperately to control my facial movements.

We cornered the garage and the black Bentley was still there, untouched. Wesker opened my door and closed it as soon as I was safely seated. By habit, I pulled the seat belt on. Wesker joined, but he placed my hand on the shifter with his hand on top of mine. Why he wanted further contact with my skin, I couldn't figure out. I tried not to think of him or this place as we left. Though I was certain if this had been Claire or Jill, they would have remembered every single detail as to lead the BSAA back here. Me on the other hand, I just wanted to hide my shame and fear.

Though Wesker had been more than gentle with me, I still felt sickened to my stomach. How in the world could I have slept with the sworn enemy? How could I just let my roaring hormones take over me so much that I slept with a man hell bent on world wide genocide? The thing that unnerved me most of was the fact that he was gentle and sweet about the whole ordeal. I rather him have tossed me around and beat me. There was no excuse for me just rolling over for him. Damned pheromones. Chemical, it's only chemical, our attraction, I tried to tell myself.

Three hours of self torment finally ended as he pulled into my driveway. We looked to each other and he released my hand. He bent over the console and kissed my forehead. The silence was golden. There wasn't anything I wanted to say, I just wanted away from him. I wanted to go back to my normal life. His hand held my chin and he kissed me fiercely, I kissed back very weakly. Tears spilled down my cheeks and I turned and opened the door, running to the door.

I heard him pull off as I entered the house. I slammed the door shut and leaned on it, finally feeling safe. My body slid down the door and I curled into a ball sobbing. Alice was the first one to find me. Her strong arms held me tight. Soon Sheva joined us, handing me a cup of hot cocoa. Eventually Alice and Sheva carried me upstairs to my bed. They just laid there with me while I cried and it made me feel human again. When my sobs subsided, Alice spoke.

"Do you need to go to a hospital or anything?"

"No, he didn't hurt me. I just...w-was..." I stammered. "scared."

"It's ok, it's ok to be scared Kay. Who wouldn't be?" Sheva told me.

"But I'm so we-we-weak." I cried, tears falling again.

"You're alive and that's what counts." Alice replied.

Sheva eventually went to bed to her own room. Alice stayed with me, feeling like she was the only one who could ever understand me, I broke down and told her everything. From what little I could remember from Arcadia till he dropped me off. Never once did she frown or look disgusted.

"What are you going to do?" she asked at the end with my head shaking.

"I think..." I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "I think I'm going to ask to be placed else where for now. I need to be away from him."

"You know I hate being apart from you, but if that's what you need, then so be it old friend." she leaned forward and hugged me. "I'll help you pack, I know it's a tough job." she smiled her usual mischievous Alice smile I had gotten oh so used to over the past six years.

After calling Dan, I started packing. Surprisingly, it was very light from my travel to Africa. Yet, just the very actions of packing made me feel suddenly empty. I was leaving home and everyone that I had came to know. It made me realize, I had never once been away from Alice in the six years I had known her. Deep inside, I wanted to ask her to come with me, but I knew Wesker would find me. We did have the tendency to be attached at the hip and the world knew it.

Alice came with me to the airport, we haven't said a word in the car. I just leaned on her shoulder as the radio droned on. Dan wasn't speaking either. Which didn't bother me. Normally I loathed silence, but for now I loved it. I wondered if he sensed my shame and shattered pride, like I was wearing the scarlet letter. It was silly to think about, but I still wondered.

As I exited the car, Dan helped with the luggage. Alice just stood there, a look of panic on her face. My guilt started gnawing at my insides.

"It's not permanent. I promise." I smiled to her.

"I know, I'm just not liking the idea of you alone." she said quietly, which meant she was upset. Other people choke with emotion, Alice just grew quiet. It was one her many admirable traits.

"I'll be ok. I just need time to get my head straight. I promise I won't do anything completely reckless. I love you Alice." I leaned in and hugged her.

"I love you too Kay. Take care of yourself." Tears finally spilled from her eyes.

Dan walked with me to my gate after I checked my luggage in.

"You have a worldwide permit to carry weapons on you. I suggest you do it. Wear visible holsters for all I care, just stay armed Dahlia."

"Would dual shoulder and hip holsters be enough to make you feel better?"

"Carry a few knives too. You'll never know when they will come in handy, but believe me they do." he replied, his eyes turned to me.

"You know I'd carry my rifle if I could."

"You know I feel shotguns are better." he retorted. Typical Dan, arguing with me like a dad over guns. He liked shotguns and I liked high powered rifles.

He grabbed his bags and took out my holsters. I smiled, though I had figured I'd need to buy new ones in London. He had modified my shoulder holster on the back to carry large knives. First he helped me into a kevlar vest, then he helped me into the holsters, then started putting the weapons in place. After placing my desert eagles on my legs, I had me my BSAA badge which was now held on silver necklace.

A few bystanders looked, but they quickly looked away. It just seemed normal for them. Weird, how the world used to be so nervous about law enforcement, but now they liked the sight. At the beginning of the biological war we hid the fighting, as time grew on... We had to expose it to keep people safe. More armed personnel was needed. So new permits were made worldwide, and for once most of the nations agreed on something. Dan walked me to the gate as we boarded.

"London will take care of you for a bit. If you sense anything, just head to Berlin. For now, I'm handing over the London Tricell case to you. You have updated clearances."

"No ones going to give me any trouble over my DNA there?" I asked smoothly.

"Nope. Unknown to you and many of the others, some of the higher ranked are infected to some degree. Fred Beasley who runs the London operation was infected many times, it's encoded a bit into his DNA. He'll be friendly and yes he knows." Dan replied.

"Can I come back home whenever?"

"Whenever you want to. In fact, your rank isn't even lowering. Since you'll be investigating and first scene reporting over there, your rank is being leveled with Chris. Since we can't lower your rank when you get home..."

"Chris can't verbally man handle me anymore." I smirked. "Thank you Dan, for everything."

"I take care of my own. We'll be anxious for your return. So get yourself together and come home. Take care Dahlia."

I hugged him before boarding the plane. I was seated first class, which was nice. It had been a first for me. Growing up in foster care wasn't fun nor privileged in any shape or form. In fact, I hadn't really had much in life, nor expected nice things out of life before Raccoon City. I was just another street kid, until Alice took me under her wing. I would have been just another pretty face, I realized as I reclined in my seat. Unknown to most people, Alice had actually adopted me after Raccoon City. I was allowed in the BSAA so young because of her. Though I wasn't allowed to do much until I turned 17.

My eyes closed and I drifted to much needed sleep. I woke up shortly before we landed. Of course, it was raining in London. There was a BSAA SUV waiting for me. Fred Beasley himself met me. Which I found odd, but maybe Dan was making sure to make things easy and careful for me. Fred Beasley was a short man, about 5'7" and had a head full of red hair. He was very pleasant and didn't ask a billion questions, thank God.

My apartment was within 5 minutes of the base. My job came with a Chevy Tahoe, it was black and unmarked, but came with internal blue flashers. He also handed me a new laptop with my new login information and the file on the Tricell case. I laid in my new bed for a while reading. From what I could figure, the Tricell incident seemed like a well formed domino effect. If it was a pure accident people would have died. There was just no way on Earth people would be that lucky.

Faded and holey jeans were thrown on as well as a black BSAA shirt and my black combat boots. After climbing into my belt and thigh holsters, I slung on my navy blue kevlar vest and finally my shoulder holsters and necklace badge. I put the files and my laptop in my pink and black backpack and took off for London's Tricell building. Remembering to drive correctly really wasn't so bad. Even better was my ability to keep my mind purely professional.

It was nice to not see the building not deserted like I seen the last time I had graced the doors. With stares following me, I walked to the front desk and asked for Alex Wesker. The middle-aged secretary seemed shocked by my appearance. It wasn't sure whether it was my arsenal of weaponry or not. Her eyes stayed on me, until Alex walked into the room. He wore a black suit with a black shirt and an azure silk tie. His appearance was so close to Wesker's that it made me sick. Smiling, he spoke.

"Ms. Abernathy, I wasn't expecting you to be the lead investigator."

"Expected the unexpected Mr. Wesker. Especially around me." I replied, unphased.

He waved his hand in front of the elevator in an annoyed manner. Smiling, I followed.

"I will be busy in the higher labs, spend as much time as you wish within the lower ones where the outbreak happened."

"Oh no, Mr. Wesker. I intend to sweep every little bit of this compound until I find the answers I seek. In all of my work, never once have I seen an incident without causalities. I don't believe in luck Mr. Wester." My brows perked.

"By all means, have fun Dahlia." He mused.

"You might want to stick to Ms. Abernathy." I retorted, my voice full of disgust. It was bad enough to have one Wesker child infatuated with me, but two would be my breaking point. Though deep down I knew, I didn't feel a thing for Alex. Albert Wesker on the other hand was another story. He would be my breaking point. Which was why I chose to be so far away from him. I liked being whole.

* * *

**AN: So what do you guys think so far? Also this was my first full lemon, so please review. Also here is the playlist I listened to while writing this chapter.**

Unintended: Muse

Teardrop: Massive Attack

Beautiful Lies: B-Complex

Bliss: Muse

Touched: VAST

The Requiem: Linkin Park


End file.
